Karmanya Iseng?
by RFionn
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis yang pantang takut. Namun ketika ia menjahili Ino, Sakura menjadi kapok ke toilet sendirian?/ AU/ 1st ff in this fandom/ Cerita horror random terinspirasi dari ff Urban Legend karya JI Niji, chapter 27, cerita ke dua.


**.**

 **.**

 **Karmanya Iseng?**

presented by **Alizumarch**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC, horror gagal, (mungkin) latar lokal (bukan Jepang), dll.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

Malam ini adalah malam pertama kami dalam kegiatan _persami_ (perkemahan sabtu-minggu). Sebagai anggota pramuka, kami diwajibkan untuk mengikuti setiap rangkaian kegiatan –yang menurutku ini adalah kegiatan uji nyali formal sekolahan– yang diselenggarakan di sekolah.

Kejadian ini bermula ketika aku ingin mencoba tidur –karena tidak dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru sehingga menyebabkanku sulit memejamkan mata barang sebentar. Berguling kesana kemari berharap kantuk datang, tapi ternyata bisikan sahabat pirangku masuk ke indra pendengaran. Mata ini jadi terbuka lebar kembali, tau, dasar _pig_.

"Psst, Sakura."

Aku tidak menjawabnya, hanya membalikkan badan dan menaikkan satu alis merah mudaku kepadanya.

"Kau tidak ada niatan ke toilet?" tanyanya dengan nada aneh. Setengah memohon dan setengah sinis –atau menyindir? Entah apa maksudnya.

"Untuk apa? Ini sudah malam, _pig_. Cepat tidur. Aku yakin besok kau tidak akan bisa tidur." gerutuku panjang sambil menutupi seluruh kepalaku dengan selimut.

Namun tangan Ino lebih cepat, ia meraih selimutku sehingga turun kembali dan menampakkan wajah dengan raut –pura-pura– mengantukku. "Aku _kebelet_ , Sakura. Antarkan aku, _please_." mohonnya dengan wajah memelas.

Karena tidak tega dan mungkin saja berjalan-jalan sebentar bisa membuatku mengantuk, kuputuskan untuk bangun dan ikut Ino ke kamar mandi.

.

 **End of Sakura's POV**

.

Dua gadis bersurai merah muda dan pirang menyusuri lorong sekolah yang gelap, sesekali menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri –takut-takut ada yang mengejutkan mereka tiba-tiba. Sakura yang dari awal tidak mudah takut, terbesit keinginan menjahili sahabat pirangnya yang saat ini sibuk menatap nyalang sekitarnya.

"Hiks."

Seketika langkah Ino terhenti, begitu juga dengan langkah Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dengan horor, Ino bertanya, "Kau dengar itu, _forehead_?"

"Dengar apa?"

"Ada yang menangis."

Langkah si pirang bukan semakin maju malah semakin mundur menuju Sakura, dan ketika Ino berada tepat di hadapan si gadis jidat lebar...

"Hiks."

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Sakura tergelak hingga mengeluarkan setitik air di ujung matanya, sontak Ino yang telah melipir ke sisi lorong dengan refleks melempar sandalnya.

"Lucu sekali! Dasar iseng!"

Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga sandal Ino hanya menghantam angin melewati dirinya. " _Yeah_ , reaksimu lucu sekali!" dan gadis _pink_ ini masih asyik terbahak ketika Ino dengan jengkel –dan menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras ketika melangkah– meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di lorong, masih dengan tertawa sendiri.

.

.

" _Pig_ , ayolah maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda tadi!"

Saat ini, Sakura sedang berada di depan toilet wanita, tujuan Ino sebelumnya. Lampu toilet memang mati, namun sempat terdengar suara kecipak air sehingga meyakinkan Sakura bahwa si babi kesayangannya itu tengah mendekam di salah satu kubikel toilet tersebut.

Tidak mendapat respon, Sakura masuk ke dalam. Ia mendapati sebuah cermin besar tertempel di tembok, yang membuat para siswi betah seharian sambil mengoceh –menggosip. Sakura hanya menatap pantulan dirinya sekilas lalu kembali melangkah lebih dalam.

Jujur saja, gadis itu sedikit takut. Suasana gelap ditambah aura mencekam dikarenakan bunyi gemerisik daun dimainkan angin di luar toilet membuatnya bergidik. Dan dengan tidak sabaran, ia menggebrak salah satu pintu kubikel yang ia yakini ada Ino di dalamnya.

"Buruan, _pig_! Betah sekali lama-lama di dalam."

Belum sampai Sakura melangkahkan kaki, terdengar suara tawa kecil dari balik pintu kubikel yang sebelumnya ia gebrak.

Tersentak, namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Kau benar-benar berbakat membuatku kesal, Ino. Kutunggu diluar kalau begitu!"

Sakura benar-benar keluar dari toilet dan kembali menunggu di tempatnya semula. Kecipak air terdengar setelahnya, _ah ia sudah selesai_ , pikirnya simpel. Namun karena yang ditunggu tak kunjung keluar, maka gadis musim semi itu kembali masuk ke toilet, dan dengan jengkel meraih gagang pintu kubikel.

Tapi sebelum ia memutar gagang pintu...

"Jidat? Apa yang kau lakukan? _Kebelet_ juga? Air di toilet lantai ini kan sedang _mampet_ , mending kau ke lantai dua saja jika–"

Dan ocehan Ino yang berdiri di depan toilet berikutnya tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Sakura. Telinganya berdengung secara tiba-tiba. Instingnya telah berteriak memperingatkan bahwa ia harus SEGERA pergi dari sana. Namun kakinya seolah menancap lantai, gadis itu tidak juga melepaskan pegangannya pada gagang pintu.

 _Ah biarlah, sudah kepalang penasaran_...

Terbukalah pintu itu perlahan dan dari celah sempit yang memungkinkan salah satu netra _emerald_ nya menganalisis keadaan di dalam, seketika itu juga Sakura membanting pintu kubikel itu menutup kembali.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, sambil mereka ulang perkataan Ino yang berkata bahwa _air di toilet lantai ini 'kan, mampet_. Lalu siapa yang menyiram tadi?

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi, Ino." putusnya seraya menggandeng –menyeret– Ino pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa, sih? Kau ingin buang hajat?"

"Aku tidak akan ke toilet sendirian, mungkin selama beberapa minggu."

"Jadi kau penakut sekarang? Ha! Mungkin kau sedang kena karma iseng–"

Suara ribut seperti gagang pintu diputar cepat dan berkali-kali menghentikan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Ino. Si pirang berhenti melangkah, dan bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri.

"Kau dengar–"

"Ya, aku dengar, Ino. Jangan komentar apapun, _ok_? Anggap suara angin yang berisik."

" _O_ - _ok_ , haha, ma-mari kita kembali."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N :

Hai, saya tau saya cuma author baru amatiran yang nekat posting di fandom Naruto, tapi saya ga bisa tahan hasrat bikin ff ini. Terinspirasi dari cerita **Urban Legend** milik **JI Niji** –selebihnya sudah tertera di summary– yang sukses bikin saya nostalgia jaman2 penuh _pressing_ di tahun pertama SMP dulu #ngakak. _Anyway,_ cerita ini asli dari pengalaman saya dulu waktu _persami_ (perkemahan sabtu-minggu).

Yah _another random oneshot_ lah ya, ff pertama di fandom Naruto yg udah lama saya nikmati. Berminat review? ^^ _arigatchu..._


End file.
